Contemporary automatic household dishwashers may have either a single compartment or multiple compartments for receiving soiled utensils to be treated. Typically, dishwashers with a single compartment have a single tub at least partially defining a treating chamber and a hinged door that provides access to the treating chamber. Multiple racks slidably mounted to the tub and movable relative to the treating chamber support the utensils. In multiple compartment dishwashers, the compartments are often in the form of multiple, separate drawers or pull-out compartments. Each compartment can include a slidable tub at least partially defining a treating chamber. One or more racks in the multiple compartment dishwashers may be disposed inside and moveable with its respective treating chamber to support the utensils in the treating chamber.